This invention relates to a reinforced hose used in high pressure fluid transport applications and to a method for manufacturing this improved hose. More particularly, the invention relates to a hose having braided spiral reinforcement layers in which a first braid member is steel wire and the second braid member is a flexible, high strength member capable of being braided at equal tensions to the steel wire.